


The way you move

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ribbons, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Is that why you called?” Howon asks, meaning to sound snarky but there’s the faintest hint of awe in his voice, and Woohyun only gives him a secretive smile, his fingers wrapping around the thin strands of black ribbon tied across Howon's throat.“Maybe,” Woohyun whispers against Howon’s lips, leaning in until he’s just a breath shy of kissing. “I’ve wanted to do this since I saw that performance, you know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Hoya's 27th birthday :) Written mostly because of Hoya's [solo dance at Kcon Mexico](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvEccfRBOCA).
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Photos by [ifntfashion](http://ifntfashion.com/170318_kcon_mexico).  
> 

There’s a missed call on his phone when Howon finally gets the chance to check it after the performance, and he smiles even as he pockets the phone without calling back. Dongwoo spots the smile while he’s getting his mike removed, but wisely doesn’t ask about it, and Howon’s glad, because he’s not sure he wants to explain why he’s grinning like an idiot just because he has a missed call from Woohyun.

 

~~

 

Howon’s freshly showered, all traces of makeup and hair styling products removed, a thick fluffy hotel bathrobe wrapped around his body, before he finally has the time to call Woohyun back. Propping a pillow against the headboard, Howon pushes the covers aside, settling down with his phone in hand. He’s still towel-drying his hair when he hits the call button, figuring he’ll finish before Woohyun picks up. With how late it is in Mexico now, he thinks it might be an inconvenient time for Woohyun in Korea; he’s probably out for dinner right now. But apparently Howon’s wrong, because it takes only a few rings before Woohyun picks up.

“Hey.”

It’s just one word, but it makes Howon smile. He puts his towel down, holding the phone properly to his ear.

“Hey. You called.”

He can’t see Woohyun at the moment but he can hear a smile in Woohyun’s voice for some reason. (Actually, Howon doesn’t know why he hadn’t just video-called Woohyun so he can see him, but he supposes maybe it’s less distracting this way.)

“Yeah, I did. I saw your performance,” Woohyun says.

Howon toys with his damp towel, folding it over and laying it on the side of the bed so it won’t turn cold on his thighs. “How was it?”

There’s a pause, before Woohyun answers, “It was good. I really liked your solo dance for 7 years.”

The answer is innocuous enough, but Howon’s learnt to read Woohyun silences to be just as meaningful as his actual words. “You’ve seen me practice that in the studio,” Howon says casually, though he knows it isn’t really casual at all.

Woohyun laughs, the sound soft and reverberating in his ear. Howon finds himself lightly chuckling along.

“Yeah… Yeah, I did huh?” Woohyun says, more to himself than anything, and Howon waits for him to continue. After a while, Woohyun says, “You know, I’m actually outside right now.”

That would explain the quiet voice he’s using, Howon thinks, and the fact that he isn’t saying more. Humming, Howon slides a little down the bed to get comfortable. He kind of only has a few hours before he needs to get up to go to the airport, but he’s spending that time calling Woohyun instead of sleeping. It’s time well-spent, he figures, though he has to concentrate to make sure his eyes don’t end up closing.

“So, what is it that made you call me straight after a performance even though you know I probably wouldn’t be able to pick up anyway?” Howon asks as he fiddles with the belt of his robe, wondering where Woohyun is at the moment. He doesn’t realise he’s drifted off for a moment until he hears Woohyun calling his name.

“Howonie?”

“…Yeah?”

There’s a soft laughter, before Woohyun says, “I think you’re falling asleep. You’re probably really tired right now, just go to sleep. We can talk about this when you’re back. Don’t stay up on account of me.”

Howon wants to protest, but apparently he’s really more tired than he thought, because he’s making a sound of agreement without thinking, and he hears Woohyun end the call with a soft “Goodnight, rest well and have a safe flight back.” Once the line goes dead, Howon lets his hand drop, phone landing on the bed, and he falls asleep like that, half-sitting and half-lying, a position he regrets in the morning because of the crick he gets in his neck. Still, even as he massages his sore neck on the plane later, Howon doesn’t regret calling Woohyun. Dongwoo raises a brow at his face – probably smiling like an idiot if Dongwoo’s grin is anything to go by – but again, his hyung doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head in amusement.

 

~~

 

Woohyun’s shoes are the first thing he sees when Howon opens the door to his apartment, sneakers haphazardly lying across his doorway, one sock tucked in the shoe, the other lying on the floor. He pushes the mess to one side with his feet, before toeing his shoes off. He leaves his luggage by the shoe rack.

“You’re back,” Woohyun says, looking up from his laptop when Howon steps into the living room, pulling his headphones off.

“Hmm,” Howon hums, shrugging off his jacket and Woohyun comes over to help. “I’m going to take a shower and go sleep a bit more. My neck hurts.”

Woohyun peers at him, fingers coming to firmly knead his shoulders at the base of his neck. “Is it bad?”

“Nothing a good rest won’t cure,” Howon mumbles, groaning when Woohyun hits the sore spot, before placing a small close-lipped kiss to the corner of Woohyun’s mouth. Woohyun eyes him skeptically, but drops it, and Howon’s glad because he doesn’t really want to explain the reason why he got the crick, knowing Woohyun would probably nag at him to take better care of himself. “Come lie with me later,” Howon says when Woohyun finishes his brief massage. Woohyun makes a sound of acknowledgement, and then Howon presses another kiss to Woohyun’s cheek before he goes to his room to find fresh clothes.

They’re in bed later, Woohyun with a hand across his stomach as Howon tries to sleep, but apparently he’s no longer sleepy now that Woohyun’s just behind him, his chest a warm presence against Howon’s back. After trying and failing to fall asleep for another few minutes, Howon ends up turning around.

“Hyunnie?”

“Yeah?”

“About my performance…”

Woohyun looks at him, vaguely amused. “I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“Well, I can’t, apparently, so I figured I’ll ask you about why you called.”

Woohyun’s hand against his waist slides lower, and Howon feels himself being pulled closer, his nose coming to rest against the curve of Woohyun’s neck. Woohyun smells like himself and just the faintest hint of the fabric softener he uses – no trace of the cologne he wears in public – and Howon inhales his scent, closing his eyes. Woohyun shakes a little under his nose, and Howon realises then that he’s quietly chuckling.

“Shut up,” he says before Woohyun can say anything, but Woohyun just nudges Howon until they can see each other eye to eye again.

“I didn’t say anything,” Woohyun mumbles almost seriously, but the smallest hint of dimples on his face, the ones right under his lower lip in his smile lines, gives him away. Howon wrinkles his nose at him, and Woohyun gives him a soft peck for that, before saying, “About the performance… I was just watching it and thinking they chose a really good outfit for you.”

Howon raises a brow at that.

“It was just a white shirt and black pants, how’s that special?”

Woohyun flushes, his skin turning warm under Howon’s arm, but he eventually says, “The ribbon.” Howon must have made a face in response because Woohyun leans his forehead against Howon’s shoulder, his breath tickling Howon with his next few words, “I was thinking you look really good with the ribbon tied around your neck, how it was flowing as you moved, and how it’s the right length…”

“The right length for _what_?” Howon asks quietly, feeling how warm Woohyun is against his bare shoulder, and he _thinks_ he can guess from the way Woohyun’s reacting but he wants to hear it from Woohyun himself.

“The right length for yanking.”

Howon’s breath hitches at the answer, and Woohyun picks up on that, idly mouthing against his collarbone. “I don’t even know why I was thinking about that,” he says, but Howon _knows_ , the same way Woohyun does, that this is a _thing_. A thing Woohyun has, and a thing Howon has. He reaches for Woohyun’s face, pulling his chin up.

“Stay here for a while.”

“Why?” Woohyun asks, but loosens his hold so Howon can get up.

“You’ll see why in a while.”

Howon’s words are a promise for Woohyun as much as they are one for himself.

 

~~

 

When he returns, Woohyun’s still on the bed, but there’s a different look in his eye. There’s a sparkle when Woohyun notices the long black ribbon Howon’s holding, the one he had to dig through his luggage to find, feeling just the slightest bit lucky that he even still has it instead of leaving it with the coordi-noonas like he normally does. But other than that, Woohyun looks mostly serious, none of his usual relaxed open expression, only an arched eyebrow and a small smirk on his lips. Howon gulps a little but remains where he is.

“I see you have the ribbon,” Woohyun says. Howon peeks at him from under his fringe, head lowered, nodding slightly. Woohyun motions for him to come forward, and he does, walking up to the side of the bed, waiting for Woohyun to give him the next set of instructions.

“Come on, get over here, on your knees in front of me, and pass that to me.”

Howon follows, handing Woohyun the ribbon with both hands, and is rewarded with a ruffle of his hair. He tries not to lean in too much into the touch, waiting instead to see what Woohyun would do with the ribbon. It takes a while, but Woohyun manages to untangle the mess the ribbon’s gotten into while in his luggage, eyeing it for a moment before holding it against Howon’s neck and torso like he’s measuring something. When he’s satisfied, Woohyun finally says, “Howon-ah, take off your boxers.”

Howon has to get off his knees to get the boxers completely off, and he shouldn’t feel self-conscious with how many times Woohyun’s already seen him completely naked and vulnerable, but there’s something about this that always makes his heart race anyway. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the way his skin feels too tight, the way his dick bobs when his boxers are off, curving to one side with its own weight, and how he’s already half-hard even though they’ve not done anything yet. Woohyun, for his part, doesn’t look at Howon’s lower body, just at Howon’s face, and that makes him feel better even as he’s anticipating what Woohyun’s up to, rubbing the ribbon between thumb and forefinger deliberately like he’s contemplating something.

Eventually, Woohyun seems to come to a decision, leaning over to pull the ribbon over the back of Howon’s neck with both hands, and then he holds the ends of it together in front at Howon’s throat. Howon stops breathing without thinking as Woohyun ties a knot loose around his neck, looping the ribbon through a few times to make it more secure, and it’s only after Woohyun lets go does Howon inhale again. But then, the ends of the ribbon drop, sweeping across the length of Howon’s cock, and his breath catches again. It tickles, the way the ends lightly graze Howon’s steadily growing erection when he shifts his weight on the bed, and the look in Woohyun’s eyes as he observes his handiwork makes Howon think this is what he had been contemplating about earlier (or maybe even since he saw the performance, because Woohyun plans far ahead like this sometimes).

“Is that why you called?” Howon asks, meaning to sound snarky but there’s the faintest hint of awe in his voice, and Woohyun only gives him a secretive smile, his fingers wrapping around the thin strands of black ribbon.

“Maybe,” Woohyun whispers against Howon’s lips, leaning in until he’s just a breath shy of kissing. Howon thinks they’re going to stay like this for a while, but then Woohyun yanks the ribbon, pulling Howon forward to close that distance, lips crashing into his. Woohyun dominates the kiss, teasing and nibbling until Howon is gasping, sucking on his lower lip and running his teeth along the inner edges. It’s good, even if Woohyun is using only his lips, no tongue or teeth, but Howon wants _more_. After a while, he can’t take it any longer, whining ever so slightly. It makes Woohyun chuckle, but he does hitch a hand under Howon’s ass, pulling him closer until his knees are on either side of Woohyun’s lap, straddling him. Then, Howon feels a tug on his ribbon, Woohyun using it like a leash to angle Howon’s face down towards his, and Howon willingly lets himself be manipulated like that, his lips parting to let Woohyun’s tongue in. He tries not to moan too loudly when he hears the sounds they’re making from just kissing, wet _wet_ noises he’s glad his neighbours won’t hear because he had (finally) gotten his bedroom soundproofed, but he doesn’t exactly succeed.

The kiss grows, Woohyun taking his time to explore every inch of Howon’s mouth thoroughly, but it’s too slow for Howon’s taste, and after a while he gets impatient enough to push his own tongue hard into Woohyun’s mouth, only to have Woohyun angle his face lower before he lets their tongues entwine, a sort of compromise. Howon doesn’t mind, just licks at Woohyun’s mouth, enjoying the slide of their lips and tongues against each other, soft in one moment, and then hard and gasping the next. When they finally run out of breath, parting, panting, the thinnest trail of saliva connecting their lips, Woohyun lets go of the ribbon. This time, when the ends graze his erection, it’s almost painful because of how hard he’s gotten in between and Howon had been too distracted earlier to notice just how turned on he is but it’s kind of hard to ignore it now that he’s reminded by the ribbon against his skin. Woohyun smiles contently like he _knows_ , and Howon feels his legs weaken a little under Woohyun’s gaze.

“Don’t you look so pretty right now,” Woohyun mumbles idly, a statement more than a question, and Howon feels himself sit up a little taller with the compliment. Woohyun runs a hand down the side of his face, and this time, Howon doesn’t even try to stop himself from leaning in, sighing softly.

“I love you,” he mumbles into Woohyun’s palm, a soft kiss placed into his hand. Woohyun reaches for him with his other hand, thumb sliding under the loop tied around his neck, pressing ever so slightly into the column of Howon’s throat.

“I know, I love you too,” Woohyun mumbles.

Howon sighs contently, eyes closing. They stay like that for a while, until Howon opens his eyes to look at Woohyun, taking Woohyun’s hand into his own as an idea comes to him. Woohyun gives him a questioning look, but before he says anything, Howon closes his mouth around Woohyun’s forefinger deliberately, watching Woohyun’s gaze fall inevitably on his still kiss-swollen lips. Sucking loudly on the pad of Woohyun’s forefinger, Howon slides his tongue over the roughness of Woohyun’s calluses before pulling the finger deeper into his mouth. Woohyun’s looking at him with half-lidded eyes now, breaths coming out a little more quickly and unevenly than before, lower lip tucked under his front teeth as he lets Howon continue. Encouraged, Howon takes in another finger, and by the time he’s coated three of Woohyun’s fingers thoroughly with his saliva, Woohyun’s free hand has moved from his neck to his hip, nails leaving little crescent marks on his skin.

“Do you want me to –”

“Yes,” Howon answers without hearing the whole question, and he’s pushed down on the mattress without warning, Woohyun above him, eyes dark.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I saw that performance, you know,” Woohyun says, sucking on his pec, stopping just before he leaves a bruise. Howon runs his hand through Woohyun’s hair, using it to pull Woohyun up so they can kiss.

“Fuck. Did you call me thinking about this?”

Woohyun doesn’t answer, settling himself between Howon’s legs instead, his fingers working into Howon, until Howon lets his head fall back on the pillow, crick in his neck be damned. The way Woohyun slowly eases Howon open, he almost forgets about the question he had asked but Woohyun’s not answering for some reason and Howon can be persistent if he puts his mind to it.

“H-hyun –”

“Yea?”

“Did you?”

Woohyun crooks his finger just right, and Howon’s toes curl, but he digs his nails harder into Woohyun’s back to focus. “Did you? Were you – _ahh_ – hoping to call me – _nggh_ – and maybe have – _ugghh_ – phone sex or something?”

Woohyun’s face is hidden against his chest now, his lips moving against Howon’s damp skin, and whatever he say ends up muffled. Howon is about to ask again, but then, _fuck_ , Woohyun pulls his fingers out of Howon’s ass at that moment, simultaneously grabbing the ribbon around Howon’s neck, pulling it high enough that Howon has to tilt his head up to look at him, and his thoughts scramble.

“Does it matter?” Woohyun asks, face flushed, and Howon thinks half of it is probably from exertion but the other half might be from embarrassment. Woohyun pulls a little harder on the ribbon, reminding Howon that he’s waiting for an answer.

“Y-yeah,” Howon lets out breathlessly, letting his head fall back so Woohyun has to take the weight of his head with his hand because the ribbon might snap.

Woohyun gives him an odd look – something like fondness crossing his features – and then his grip on Howon’s ribbon suddenly loosens until his hand is the only thing supporting Howon’s head. “ _Fuck_. Okay. If you really must know… I called you at first because I was affected by your performance, and it was entirely unprofessional but I just...”

The way he says it, Howon almost laughs, imagining how Woohyun must have looked in his apartment, streaming the performance on his laptop, watching his boyfriend dance like _that_. Still, he can tell it’s not easy for Woohyun to admit, so Howon holds back the laughter, reaching for Woohyun’s cheek instead. “I love that you’re affected by me,” Howon says, looking at Woohyun so he knows he means every word, and Woohyun blinks, before hiding his face into Howon’s shoulder. “It’s cute.”

“It’s not cute,” Woohyun counters with his face still against Howon’s shoulder, and okay, this time Howon can’t stop himself from laughing.

“You’re cute, Woohyun-ah. You are.”                                                           

He senses rather than feels Woohyun pout, and the next thing he knows, Woohyun’s making a face at him.

“We’ll see who’s cute now when I’m fucking you.”

It’s supposed to be a threat, but Howon ends up smiling, and Woohyun scrunches his nose at him. _You’re still cute_ , Howon wants to say, but any retort he has is quickly forgotten when Woohyun slides his hands under Howon’s knees, pulling his calves up over his shoulders. And when Woohyun pushes into him, Howon kind of forgets what they were talking about before, lost to just how _good_ he feels under Woohyun, the steady rhythm they have and Woohyun’s warm callused hand pumping him. Howon comes a little too quickly, the friction from Woohyun’s hand too much after the constant trailing of the ribbon across his cock earlier, but he forgets about it because Woohyun’s groaning his release a short moment later, shaking, panting and Howon pulls him down for a soft kiss afterwards. He’s too tired now to do more, and Woohyun is too, the way he slumps down onto the bed, not even bothering to pull out.

It’s a while later, his stomach feeling tight from the drying cum does Howon remember the ribbon still around his neck. When he looks down, he finds what he had pretty much expected, that it’s covered in whitish stains and he groans. Woohyun lifts his head up to glance at what Howon’s looking at, and he almost grins, fingers working to peel the stiffened ribbon off Howon’s belly.

“How am I going to return this to the coordis?” Howon groans, and Woohyun laughs, the kind of laughter that shakes his shoulders even though he’s obviously still boneless after sex and lying half on Howon.

“You’re going to have to buy a new one and hope they don’t notice.”

Howon groans again, face turning towards Woohyun to seek shared responsibility for the mess they’d made, but then he realises what Woohyun had said.

“Did you just say _’you’_? Instead of _‘we’_? Yah, you were half the cause of this mess and you’re not even going to help me find a new ribbon?”

The volume of Woohyun’s laughter only increases, and Howon wants to frown at him but he can’t help but smile a little with how amused Woohyun is at the whole situation. (A situation _Woohyun_ started, mind you, with that phone call after the performance, Howon thinks, but even now, he hears how his own voice in his head is more affectionate than annoyed despite everything, and he doesn’t try to hide the smile growing on his face.)

“To be fair,” Woohyun says later, after he’s finally calmed down enough and wiped away his tears from laughing, “It’s all your cum on it, not mine.”

This time, Howon doesn’t even bother frowning at him, just ignores Woohyun still shaking with residual laughter as he tries not to smile too widely at the situation. Halfway through, mouth hurting from how much he’s grinning, Howon wonders if this is why Dongwoo always gives him that look when he catches Howon thinking about Woohyun, the one that says he’s amused at how far gone Howon obviously is for Woohyun even though they’ve been together for quite a while now. Because, in that moment, Howon’s reminded again just how much that is; how much he loves the man still laughing at him, for surely, there’s no other reason why Howon can’t even get annoyed at Woohyun right now. On a whim, Howon gives Woohyun a chaste peck on his forehead, not saying anything, but he thinks Woohyun sees something in his eyes anyway, because his laughter changes into a bright smile, dimples showing, and he returns the kiss on the tip of Howon’s nose.

_I love you._

Neither of them says it again, but it’s not like they need to.

Afterwards, Howon ends up falling asleep despite the mess. When he blurrily wakes, he finds that he had been shifted so his neck is lying properly on the pillow, the spunk on his stomach cleaned off. _I love you_ , he thinks sleepily, the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen, and Howon falls back asleep again easily, knowing Woohyun will wake him later.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to keep Explicit fics on the fiftyseven account but I figured this was more fluff than smut overall in terms of mood. Like, wooya is just so soft? `3` Anyway, let me know what you think~


End file.
